Various electronic devices are provided with microphones, for instance to allow for voice communication, for sound recording and/or for noise cancellation. Voice control is also becoming increasingly popular and to allow for the ability for voice control microphones may be provided on a range of devices. Ultrasonic communication is also of interest for machine-to-machine communication, requiring transducers for the transmitting and/or detecting of a transmitted ultrasonic signal.
MEMS (micro-electromechanical-system) microphones have become increasingly popular, in part because of their small size.
In such applications it is generally desirable to monitor the operating conditions of the microphone, e.g. the MEMS microphone, in order to detect any operating condition(s) that could impact on the performance of the microphone and/or the host device.